Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/XI
Sprężycki siedzi w swoim pokoju przy otwartym oknie, książkę przed sobą rozłożył - męczy się nad jeografią. Z publicznego ogrodu nadpływa zapach bzów, które tylko co zakwitły. Słońce przed chwilą zaszło - pociąga miły, świeży wietrzyk, jakby wywołujący z czterech ścian pokoju na świat Boży, na szerokie, otwarte przestrzenie. Od strony rzeki słychać jękliwe "kumkanie" żab. Co pewien czas zagłusza je na chwilę rozgłośny tryl słowika, który prześpiewawszy kilka taktów, milknie, jakby tylko głosu próbował do wieczornego koncertu. Niebo ma barwę złocistoróżową, która u samego zenitu rozbłękitnia się, a na wschodzie szarzeje i przechodzi w srebrzystą popielatość. Sprężycki, nadzwyczaj wrażliwy na barwy, głosy, zapachy, wszystko to dostrzega, odczuwa - wszystkim zachwyca się i przejmuje. W tym podnieceniu nauka, zwykle przychodząca mu z łatwością, niesłychanie go nuży. Przeciąga się, ziewa, odkłada książkę, znów ją bierze, czyta po cichu, czyta głośno - ale w pamięci nic mu nie pozostaje. A tu, jak na złość, profesor Żebrowski kazał wyuczyć się na jutro nazwisk wszystkich stanów, składających Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki Północnej. Prawdziwe morze do wypicia! Sprężycki czyta po raz pięćdziesiąty nerwowym, zirytowanym głosem: Nowy Hempszir, stolica Portsmut... Wermont, stolica Windsor... Masaczuzet, stolica Boston... Zniecierpliwiony, zaczyna pędzić, krzycząc na cały głos: - Rod-Island!... Konnektikut! Nowy-Jork!... Nowy-Dżersej!... Pensylwania!... Delawar!... Maryland!... Wirdżinia!... Kentuki!... Teneze!... Karolina Północna!... Karolina Południowa!... Ścisnął skronie obiema rękami. - O, Jezu... - jęczy - głowa mi pęka... Ja tego nigdy nie zapamiętam... nigdy się nie nauczę! Mimo to znów wraca do książki - znów usiłuje wbić sobie w głowę nazwy, które wydają mu się niesłychane, barbarzyńskie, potworne... Nagle w powietrzu rozlega się brzęk - cichutki, ledwie dosłyszalny brzęk, który jednak doświadczone ucho chłopca od razu złowiło i rozpoznało. Odkłada książkę - ucho nadstawia. Na jego twarzy maluje się radosne zdziwienie. Brzęk zbliżył się, uwyraźnił - jest teraz podobny do stłumionego huczenia. Przez otwarte okno wpadł chrabąszcz, ciężkim lotem przefrunął tuż przy uchu chłopca - hucząc głucho, krąży dokoła jego głowy. Sprężycki nie chwyta go. Z czułością, prawie z rozrzewnieniem wpatruje się w latającego - ręce doń wyciąga jak do przyjaciela, jak do wybawcy... Już się teraz jeografii nie lęka; już mu Żebrowski niestraszny. Książkę odepchnął z lekceważeniem, zagwizdał - szuka czapki, żeby wybiec na podwórze, na rynek, wpaść do której stancji, umówić się z kolegami o dzień jutrzejszy. Umowa zawarta, warunki obgadane - Sprężycki wraca do domu i kładzie się spać, mało się troszcząc o profesora Żebrowskiego i o Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki Północnej. Nazajutrz niebieskie mundurki kupią się gromadkami przed gmachem szkolnym, na korytarzach. U każdego w tece, oprócz książek, kajetów i obwarzanków, kryje się rzecz tajemnicza,! o którą wzajemnie się dopytują. - Przyniosłeś? - Przyniosłem. - Ile? - Sześć. - Mało... ja dwanaście. - Ja piętnaście! - Ja dwadzieścia! - Wiecie? Kataryniarz ma całe pudło - chce sprzedawać po sześć za bułkę. - Niech się obędzie smakiem. Mogę mieć darmo, ile zechcę. Żeby mnie tylko wpuścili do ogrodu benedyktyńskiego. - Ba, nie wpuszczą... - To i cóż! Będzie dosyć tego, co jest! Zaczęły się lekcje. Pierwsza - łacina. Profesor Izdebski, ceniący nad wszystko ciszę, ukazuje się we drzwiach z podniesioną do góry ręką, w której dwóch palcach: wielkim i wskazującym, trzyma szczyptę tabaki. Wygłosiwszy swoje zwyczajne: "Baczność! uwaga!", Izdebski wśród najgłębszej ciszy przechodzi na palcach do katedry, na stoliku kładzie czapkę daszkiem do góry, w czapce umieszcza chustkę czerwoną, tabakierkę, katalożek i każe odmawiać modlitwę. Klasa jest dziś spokojniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Chłopcy, zgarbieni nad książkami i kajetami, zdają się prócz nich nic na świecie nie widzieć. Profesor, dobrze usposobiony, postanawia być wspaniałomyślnym. - Książki zamknijcie! - dyryguje z ręką wciąż podniesioną, jak u wodza naczelnego. - Korneliusza dziś nie będzie. Przypomnimy sobie rzeczy dawniejsze - ważne - bardzo ważne - najważniejsze... Nauczyciel mówi przez nos, wolno, z przestankami. Szczyptą tabaki długo w powietrzu potrząsając wciąga ją nareszcie do potężnego nosa. Zwraca się potem ku stolikowi i z wnętrza czapki wyciąga wielką, czerwoną, kraciastą chustkę. - Będą "koniugacyjki"... - szepcą do siebie uczniowie, którzy już odgadli znaczenie tego wstępu. Rzucają sobie zarazem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia; potem je kierują w stronę pieca. - Podstawą języka łacińskiego - ciągnie Izdebski - są deklinacje i koniugacje. Bez Korneliusza, Owidiusza, Wergiliusza możesz zostać choćby biskupem, ale jeśli nie znasz deklinacyjki i koniugacyjki, nie będziesz nawet dobrym... - Organistą! - kończy któryś z chłopców, na pamięć już znający tę przemowę, przez wszystkie klasy nieustannie powtarzaną. Nauczyciel ma osobliwą słabość do początków gramatyki; wyższe jej części traktuje z lekceważeniem i niechęcią. - Baczność, uwaga... - ostrzega, podnosząc rękę, w której trzyma już nie tabakę, lecz chustkę czerwoną. - Nie wiadomo... kto - będzie - mówił!... Zawsze ta groźba budzi niepokój. I teraz uczniowie kręcą się niespokojnie na miejscach. Izdebski długo milczy, upatrując wśród ścieśnionych szeregów ofiary. Znalazł... - Smoliński! - pada komenda jak wystrzał. Smoliński patrzył właśnie w okno, niczego się nie spodziewając. Jest to "poczciwości" chłopiec, tłusty, szerokopleczysty wieśniak, mówiący przez nos. Posiada szczególną skłonność do przeciągania ostatnich wyrazów w zdaniu tonem śpiewającym. Nazywają go koledzy: "Bonuś" albo "Omega". Ostatnie przezwisko dostał już później z powodu przeciągłego wymawiania ostatniej litery alfabetu greckiego. Bonusiem był od początku, i to przezwisko z dziwną trafnością przystawało do jego poczciwej, nieco ciężkiej figury. - Smoliński, baczność, uwaga! Napisz na tablicy cztery słowa czynne: amo, moneo, lego, audio. Siedzący obok prymusa Sprężycki, widząc na co się zanosi, ziewnął szeroko. - Durniu! - krzyczy, dostrzegłszy to, Izdebski. - Mów zaraz, co znaczy amo! - Amo kocham, moneo upominam, lego... - Stój, bestio! - wstrzymuje go łacinnik. - Pytałem tylko o amo! Ale tamten, jak puszczona w ruch pozytywka, kończy, nie mogąc się powstrzymać: - Lego czytam!... audio słucham!... Tryb bezokoliczny: amare, monere, legere, audire!... Czas przeszły dokonany: amavi, monui, le... W tejże chwili rozczapierzona ręka nauczyciela spada mu na czuprynę. Pozytywka od razu grać przestaje. Tymczasem Smoliński zdążył już wypisać kredą żądane słowa. W chwili gdy łacinnik odwrócił się do tablicy, Sprężycki, choć mu się łzy w oczach kręcą, zamienia porozumiewawcze uśmiechy z tym i owym kolegą. - Smoliński, baczność, uwaga. Napisz praeteritum imperfectum od amo, moneo et caetera. Kreda głośno skrzypi - Bonuś w pocie czoła wykonywa swe zadanie. - Durniu, bestio jedna! - rozlega się nagle głos Izdebskiego. - Coś ty napisał? - Napisałem, co kazał pan profesor. - Czytaj! - Amo, moneo et catera. - Po coś napisał et caetera? - Pan profesor tak dyktował. - Zwariowałeś, durniu! - Niech klasa powie, czy kłamię. Wszyscy słyszeli. Klasa tłumi śmiech. Izdebski wyciąga rękę do czupryny Bonusia - ale cofa ją zaraz, gdyż chłopiec ma włosy przy samej skórze ostrzyżone. Więc poprzestaje tylko na gniewnym mruknięciu: - Zetrzyj to wszystko! Bonuś ściera. - Mów, durniu, jak będzie czas przeszły niedokonany od amo? - Ami, ame... ama... - bąka Smoliński, dziwnie w tych sprawach tępy. Do najwyższej pasji doprowadzony łacinnik zaczyna krzyczeć, podnosząc pięść zaciśniętą: - Czas przeszły niedokonany praeteritum imperfectum... we wszystkich czasownikach łacińskich... kończy się na bam!... bas!... bat!... Przy wygłaszaniu końcówek: bam, bas, bat, pięść łacinnika, w równych odstępach czasu, spada na szerokie plecy Bonusia. Chłopiec ugina się pod każdym uderzeniem - oczy nabrzmiewają mu łzami. - Panie prosorze! - odzywa się w tej chwili Sprężycki, uważając, że czas już położyć koniec tej egzekucji. - Chrabąszcz łazi po panu prosorze!... Nauczyciel przerażony chwyta się za kark, za łysinę, maca po plecach, szyi, głowie. - Sprężycki, kochanku - prosi wreszcie - zdejmij no ze mnie to paskudztwo. Sprężycki wychodzi z ławki i pod pozorem zdjęcia jednego chrabąszcza, przyczepia ich do nauczyciela dziesięć. Niebawem odczuwa Izdebski obecność ich na sobie. Łaje głośno Sprężyckiego, przyzywa na pomoc prymusa, zrzuca frak mundurowy - na wszelki sposób stara się oswobodzić od skrzydlatych, drapiących owadów. O Smolińskim, jego plecach i czasie przeszłym niedokonanym zupełnie zapomina. Na tych utarczkach schodzi reszta lekcji. Odzywa się zbawczy głos dzwonka. Bonuś zgrzany i spocony, ale już o swoje plecy bezpieczny, tryumfalnie na miejsce powraca. Na krótkiej pauzie "spiskowcy" odbyli energiczną wymianę słów i myśli. Zaraz potem rozpierzchli się i cichuteńko na swych miejscach przycupnęli. Następowała lekcja jeografii. Gdy profesor Żebrowski - ten sam, który wykładał historię powszechną - wchodził do klasy, wzorowa cisza panowała na wszystkich ławkach. Sztywny, chudy, wysoki, z siwymi, krótko ostrzyżonymi włosami nauczyciel jest uosobieniem powagi. Zaledwie usiadł na katedrze, wydobywa katalożek, ślini w ustach ołówek i odchrząknąwszy, wywołuje do lekcji - Sprężyckiego. Chłopiec, choć od katastrofy ubezpieczony, zadrżał. Z kilkudziesięciu stanów Ameryki Północnej zaledwie pięć lub sześć utkwiły mu w pamięci. Ociąga się umyślnie z wyjściem, udaje słabego, kuleje, potyka się o nogi kolegów - jednocześnie to tu, to tam rzuca niespokojne, pytające spojrzenia. Stanął wreszcie przed katedrą, z nogi na nogę przestępuje - milczy długo, pilnie nasłuchując. - No, gadajże! - nalega nauczyciel. Sprężycki zaczyna cedzić słówko po słówku, ale tak wolno i z takim trudem, jakby nagle stracił władzę w języku. W tejże chwili, w oddalonym kącie klasy, gdzieś tam blisko pieca, odzywa się cichy brzęk. Jeszcze go nauczyciel nie zauważył - już Sprężycki przestał odpowiadać i ze źle tajoną radością mówi: - O... chrabąszcz! Żebrowski zmarszczył się. - Mów dalej! - rozkazuje. Ale już bliżej i dalej piskliwe głosy wykrzykują: - Chrabąszcz!... chrabąszcz!... - Ciszej tam! - tupnął nogą Żebrowski. - Prymus, wyrzuć tego owada, a ty, Sprężycki, dalej odpowiadaj. Prymus idzie do pieca, na palce się wspina - ale chrabąszcz lata pod sufitem. W ławkach słychać półgłośne uwagi. - Złapie... Nie złapie... Właśnie, że złapie... Właśnie, że nie złapie... Sprężycki przy katedrze milczy - udaje, że czeka na koniec tej wyprawy. Nagle odzywa się brzęk w przeciwnej stronie klasy. Odwracają się tam natychmiast wszystkie głowy - też same co poprzednio głosy krzyczą alarmująco: - Ooo!... drugi chrabąszcz! Znów brzęk, znów krzyki: - Ooo!... trzeci!... czwarty!... piąty!... Niebawem całe stado chrabąszczów buja po klasie. Huk taki; jakby grano na organach. - Otworzyć okna! - rozkazuje nauczyciel. Rzuca się do tego pierwszy Sprężycki. Stare, okute, ciężkie okniska z trudnością dają się odmykać. Kilku najsilniejszych chłopców pracuje nad tym przez kwadrans blisko, wśród ogłuszającego huczenia owadów i nieznośnego krzyku chłopców. Po otwarciu okien nowy kłopot. Chrabąszcze jednym oknem wylatują, drugim wracają. Co gorsza, wracają nie same, lecz w towarzystwie nowych, których wielkie mnóstwo krąży dokoła pobliskich kasztanów. Nauczyciel wyszedł na środek, brwi ściąga, nogą tupie - po krótko strzyżonych włosach dłoń nerwowo przesuwa. - Panie prosorze - doradza z udaną troskliwością Sprężycki - lepiej będzie okna zamknąć. - Zamykajcie! Przy zamykaniu hałas bardziej się jeszcze wzmaga - dochodzi nareszcie do takiego natężenia, że nauczyciel jest zmuszony opuścić klasę. Po jego odejściu zjawia się inspektor. - Co wy tu wyrabiacie, nicponie? - grzmi od progu swym basem urzędowym. Prymus raportuje: - A to, proszę pana inspektora, "ktoś" nawpuszczał do klasy chrabąszczów. - Kto śmiał to zrobić? kto? - piorunuje srogi zwierzchnik. - To pewnie ci z pierwszej... - objaśnia z miną potulną Sprężycki. - Nie, nie! - poprawia go drugi - to tamci z czwartej. Oni tak zawsze! Znalazł się trzeci, który stawia nową hipotezę: - To najpewniej te chłopaki z ulicy! Nikt, tylko chłopaki. - Winni będą wykryci i ukarani! - grozi Jowisz szkolny i krokiem majestatycznym klasę opuszcza. Po jego wyjściu wszczyna się harmider nieopisany. Nie ustaje on nawet po dzwonku, gdy do klasy wojskowym, rytmicznym krokiem, głośno stukając okutą trzciną, wkracza profesor Effenberger. - Ach, tak, panie, tak! - krzyczy na całe gardło. - Co wirabiacie, wariaty, baranie głowy, szpicbuby? Cicho mi tam! Chłopcy uciszają się na chwilę - ale po to tylko, aby tym swobodniej przygotować i wypuścić na wroga nowe hufce. Wrogiem jest nauczyciel; wojsko wyobrażają trzymane w pudełkach chrabąszcze. Effenberger siada na katedrze i w tejże chwili zrywa się z fotela. Po kałamarzu łazi chrabąszcz. Cała katedra jest podminowana chrabąszczami. - Prymus, wirzuć za drzwi ten robak! - woła nauczyciel. Sprężycki z miną niewinną zauważa: - To nie robak, panie prosorze, to chrabąszcz! - Krabonsz jest robak! - upiera się tamten. Prymus otwiera drzwi na korytarz, udaje, że wyrzuca chrabąszcza, i powraca z nim do klasy. Sprężycki nie ustępuje. - To dopiero! - dziwi się. - Pan prosor mówi, że to robak, a pan psor Salamonowicz uczył nas, że robaki i owady to zupełnie co innego. Więc my teraz nie wiemy, kogo słuchać. - Sprężycki, marsz do lekcji - przerywa mu czerwony od gniewu Niemiec. - Gadaj wiersz! Sprężycki próbuje ciągnąć dalej swą politykę opozycyjną i kunktatorską: - Sroki i papugi gadają; człowiek mówi. Tak nas uczył psor Skowroński. Więc czy ja jestem sroka albo papuga? Koledzy nie mogą powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Odzywają się zewsząd głosy przytakujące Sprężyckiemu. - Ach, tak, panie, tak! - krzyczy doprowadzony do ostatniej pasji Effenberger i wyciąga rękę, aby chwycić Sprężyckiego za ucho. Ale chłopcu przychodzą z pomocą posiłki. Armia chrabaszczów rozpoczęła właśnie atak ogólny. Kilkadziesiąt owadów, jakby na komendę, z huczeniem organowym uniosło się w górę. Kilkadziesiąt innych wpełzło na profesora drapiąc go po rękach, twarzy i szyi. Effenberger cofa szybko rękę, a przy tym gwałtownym ruchu wywraca stolik, który spada z katedry z wielkim łoskotem. Z kałamarza wylał się atrament i czarną strugą płynie po dzienniku szkolnym. Powstaje hałas piekielny. Chłopcy wybiegają z ławek na pomoc, przy czym potrącony przez nich olbrzymi kałamarz coraz obfitsze strugi wylewa ze swej bezdennej czeluści. Niemcowi spadły i potłukły się okulary. Krzyczy, klnie, wymachuje laską, tego i owego chwyta i targa mocno za ucho. Targani płaczą, towarzysze ich śmieją się. Sprężycki udaje zrozpaczonego i rozwodzi głośne lamenty. Stolik o własnej sile podnieść się nie mogąc, wciąż leży na podłodze zmieniając tylko pozycję, gdyż go chłopcy, pod pozorem podnoszenia, w różnych kierunkach przewracają. Obok stolika znajduje się niebawem i fotel, niby wypadkiem z katedry zrzucony. Wszyscy chłopcy opuścili swe miejsca; na środku klasy przepychają się, przewracają - tworzą zamęt nadzwyczajny. A ponad całą bezładną masą ludzi i rzeczy, z brzękiem rozgłośnym unosi się chmura chrabąszczów. O lekcji mowy nawet nie ma. Zresztą Effenberger, wyczerpawszy swój zapas wymysłów i pasji, zrejterował, pozostawiając na miejscu walki potłuczone okulary. Inspektor nie zjawia się, nie chcąc powagi swej nadwerężać. Zwycięstwo zostało przy uczniach. I znów odzywa się dzwonek; odbyć się ma czwarta z kolei lekcja. Wchodzi Łypaczewski, nauczyciel kaligrafii. Ale popisy kaligraficzne odbywać się nie mogą. Uczniowie twierdzą jednozgodnie, choć różnogłośnie, że "wszystek atrament wylał się" i nie mają czym pisać. Rozpoczynają się spory, w których zapalczywy nauczyciel stara się przekrzyczeć uczniów, uczniowie zaś - nauczyciela. Tymczasem zjawia się stróż z nowym kałamarzem i ścierką do wycierania atramentu. Na przyprowadzaniu katedry do porządku upływa co najmniej dwadzieścia minut. Przez ten czas nauczyciel opędza się chustką od nacierających nań owadów, a uczniowie udają, że się szykują do pisania. Kałamarze pochowali, oświadczają, że pióra maczać będą na katedrze. Wszystko to ma na celu zyskanie na czasie oraz przygotowanie nowej sztuki, do której łapki i ogonki chrabąszczów są maczane w atramencie. Łypaczewski "wysztychował" kredą na tablicy i każe uczniom przepisywać w kajetach zdanie ze Wzorów Oleszczyńskiego: "Honor jest jak przepaścista skała"... Zaledwie ten i ów wypisał w kajecie ozdobne "H", rozlegają się krzyki: - Panie psorze! W żaden sposób pisać nie można! - Dlaczego? - Chrabąszcze nie dadzą! - Jak to nie dadzą? Czyście zwariowali? - Niech pan psor sam zobaczy... O... o... o... Kilku, potem kilkunastu chłopców wtyka nauczycielowi pod nos kajety, na których chrabąszcze umaczanymi w atramencie łapkami porysowały różne hieroglify. Łypaczewski przygląda się, wzrusza ramionami, mruczy coś pod nosem, wreszcie postanawia: - Ha, nie ma co!... musicie się wszyscy wziąć do wypędzania. "Sprzysiężonym" tego tylko było trzeba. Otwierają powtórnie okna, chustkami, czapkami, kajetami wyganiają latające owady, wykrzykując na różne głosy: - A sio!... a sio!... a sio!... Ogólne podniecenie udzieliło się i Łypaczewskiemu. W ogóle należy on do nauczycieli, którzy z trudnością utrzymują powagę wobec uczniów. I teraz, zgrzany bieganiem, zrzucił frak mundurowy - wspólnie z chłopcami, prawie jak ich rówieśnik, zajmuje się łowieniem i wyganianiem uprzykrzonych owadów. Już to nie jest lekcja, lecz jakaś zabawa sportowa, gdzie wszyscy prześcigają się w zręczności, w pomysłach niezwykłych i w głośnych krzykach. Dzwonek szkolny kładzie kres tym nieolimpijskim igrzyskom, a zarazem i lekcjom przedpołudniowym. Chłopcy, odmówiwszy modlitwę, z hałasem, z wybuchami śmiechu, z głośnym potrząsaniem tek, z poszturgiwaniem się wzajemnym wybiegają na ulicę. Cel sprzysiężenia osiągnięty: nie odbyła się normalnie ani, jedna lekcja, pomimo ogólnego nieprzygotowania się ani jeden nie dostał "pałki" - nic też na przyszłą lekcję nie zadano. Wreszcie na domiar szczęścia, była to środa, w środy zaś i w soboty po południu do szkoły nie przychodzono. Zresztą jak przed południem, tak i po południu młodzież szkolna nie widzi nic, niczym się nie zajmuje, o niczym nie myśli prócz chrabąszczów. W ogrodach i ogródkach, na pobrzeżu Narwi, na Górze Benedyktyńskiej, na cmentarzach przykościelnych - wszędzie, gdzie się choć kilka drzew zieleni - widać biegające, zadyszane, z zadartymi w górę nosami pilnie upatrujące "zwierzyny" gromadki niebieskich mundurków. Z trzęsionych drzewek senne owady sypią się na ziemię jak dojrzałe śliwki. Co chwila któryś, rozwinąwszy skrzydła, z brzękiem ulatuje w górę, a chłopcy za nim, krzycząc i na palce się wspinając, żeby go dostać. Co chwila rozlega się krzyk przeraźliwy, któremu towarzyszą wybuchy śmiechu... To jakiś figlarz strachliwemu koledze wsunął chrabąszcza za kołnierz albo wpuścił do rękawa. Ofiara figla rzuca się jak ukąszona przez żmiję, a inni aż przysiadają do ziemi od śmiechu. Po zachodzie słońca brzęk chrabąszczów, krzyki i śmiechy wzmagają się. Powietrzni rycerze, "skrzydlaci", "wąsaci", urządzają istny najazd na miasteczko. Wszędzie ich pełno. Przez otwarte okna wpadają do mieszkań, na kształt pocisków wystrzelonych uderzają o twarze przechodniów - toną tysiącami w rzece, idąc na żer wielkim rybom, które z pluskiem głośnym rzucają się na nie. Błogosławione dnie chrabąszczowe! Ileż zabawy, figlów, pustoty sprowadzają na ciche zwykle miasteczko! W zabawie dzieci biorą udział i starsi - nie ma w miasteczku człowieka, który by idąc na spoczynek, nie śmiał się lub przynajmniej nie uśmiechał, przypominając sobie różne wesołe epizody chrabąszczowej kampanii. Jaka szkoda, że dnie chrabąszczowe przypadają tylko na wiosnę, że w roku jest tylko jedna wiosna i że tych dni nie bywa więcej niż dwa, trzy najwyżej. Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka